


the end

by catswithsocks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Divergent, Sporadic Updates, and everyones going to get a good ending, and now i'm writing after the content, das right. im back in business, i mean i wrote this before the post canon content, so who knows lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catswithsocks/pseuds/catswithsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Sburb, and everyone is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> i just had this idea and...

“THE END”

John looked up at the bright, white words that hung in the sky, still not quite believing he actually won. He was still weary and bruised from all the recent events. Everyone was tired, talking quietly on the floor. Fighting was hard, not just on their bodies, but also on their souls and minds. Nobody, when they first started playing, expected the past years to be this hard, this strenuous. They were just kids who wanted to be kids, to play games and talk to each other. Not taking down evil demons or fish empresses. But finally they can go home, and maybe be kids again.

Slowly, the credits began rolling. John didn't recognize any of the names, but why would he? If anything, they were also game constructs, just like everything else. 

The words flickered, and then blinked out. What? Whats going on? John looked around, first at Rose, then Dave, confusion riddled across his face. Rose looked unsettled, confused as to why the words would disappear. Dave was confused as well, but if John hadn't known Dave for as long as he had, he would look stoic and cool.

Bright, white words appeared again in the sky, steadily blinking on and off.

“REPLAY?”

What? Why would they want to play again? Sure they got some bitchin' powers, but it was still a bad game that no one wanted to play ever again.

"BEGIN SBURB"

Wails started to fill the place, loudest from Roxy and Jane. They have to start over, start again? They’ve been through so much, so much tears and blood and heartbreak. To go through the game again was like to lose everyone you've ever loved a million times over, each more painful than the last.

A bright, glowing light shone down from the sky blinding everyone for a moment.

Within a second, Dirk was gone, and Jake was gone. With horrified, mute expressions, everyone realized that the light was killing the, one by one. There was no place to turn to, they we're trapped.

Rose threw herself into the light, ready to die. Jane and Roxy huddled together, farthest from the light as they could get, savoring the last precious moments of life. The only people who could’ve had a chance at surviving was Dave and John, but they were too exhausted to do anything

The light was moving faster and faster, hungry for more victims. It soon reached Dave, who left without a trace. John began to scream for help, but he was doomed, no one could save him now. John was swished up by the light, all of the breath sucked out of him, and squeezed his eyes shut, willing a painless end. All that entered his mind was his guilt and rage about ever wanting to play this game.

John cracked an eye open.

He’s not…dead? But how, why? John is back in his room, still clad in blue god-tier clothes. The window outside showed the sun was shining, birds were singing. He dashed to his bathroom, still unbelieving that he was back home, and not dead. He needed proof, and anything small thing would help him...

 

The bathtub.

Its back in place. So is the toilet.

 

John fell into a silent shock, slowly falling to his knees. He got back up, and dashed to his room, just in time to hear the ping of his computer.

TG: hey john

TG: you there

John steeled himself, and slowly typed out an answer

EB: is that really you dave?

There was a pending bubble, and then

TG: yeah

TG: are you……

TG: are you still in your godtier clothes

Oh good. John exhaled audibly into empty space, relieved that he isn't hallucinating, or dreaming (or dead).

EB: yeah. i am.

EB: now what?

TG: thats the question im trying to find an answer to

John left the computer, everything being too much to handle at once. He left his room, and goes to the kitchen on a whim, hoping to find something, anything…

 

His dad.

 

His dad is bent over, taking out a freshly made cake. John stands silently in the door frame, waiting for his father to notice him. His father senses Johns presence, and stiffens, before standing and turning around. Tears well in John’s eyes. He sniffs, the takes a step to his father, who welcomes him with open arms. They stand for several moments hugging, squeezing each other tightly. The void in John’s heart isn't exactly filled, but it is a step towards healing.


	2. Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts this 6 months after homestuck ends*

Dave stood in his bedroom. 3 years spent away from this room, but it still felt like home, in a twisted, traitorous way. He absolutely hated living here, so why was he a-ok with coming back? And where was Karkat-

Oh, geez. Karkat. He didnt even want to think about where SBURB had plunked him. He could’ve stopped existing, or he was dead, or even worse he was back in his horrible hell-fuck of a planet that wanted him dead.

Thinking about this made Dave extremely anxious, and he almost dove at his computer and frantically clicked on Karkats pesterchum, and his hands shook as he typed.

TG: hey man

TG: you there?

TG: not like you wouldnt be, yknow...there

TG: right?

Dave sat at his computer for awhile. Karkat wasnt responding. No biggie, he probably was doing other things, like finding out where he was, or talking with his other friends, or wondering why Dave abandoned him-

Dave decided to start thinking about other things instead. Since he was such a bundle of nerves, he decided he would explore a little bit. Might as well get used to his surroundings, right? He didn't hear any sounds of Bro, and that alone was more than enough to put him at ease. But also on edge. An easy edge. 

Dave stared out the window. It seemed like just yesterday he was dicking around, being a kid and not worrying about the fate of his friends. He knew nothing would be the same again, but he’ll be damned if he lets the past three years get in the way of his future.

He wandered over to his turntables. Such ill beats were created here. He listened to one of his mixtapes from three years ago, and surprise surprise: they were still fucking fire. He started to create more songs, and soon all of his previous beatboxing knowledge came back to him. Inspired, he started to mix some of the sickest of beats known to man.

Pesturchum chimed, and without a second thought, Dave flung himself at his computer.

Sadly, his aim was subpar, and he fell to the floor. He stood up quickly, the only thing bruised was his ego. He plopped himself down in the desk chair with better aim this time, and opened Pesterchum.

CG: YES FUCKFACE. I’M PRESENTLY HERE READING YOUR MESSAGES WHILE WIPING FURIOUSLY AT MY EYES, AND WONDERING IF YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD.

Dave definitely did not breath a sigh of relief, and he definitely did not almost cry tears of joy.

CG: YOU’RE NOT DEAD, RIGHT?

TG: nah dude im not dead

TG: sburb cant  kill this amount of awesomeness

CG: WELL THIS IS TERRIFIC. JUST AS SOON AS I THOUGHT I WAS FREE FROM YOUR INSUFFERABLE PRESENCE, I AM TOSSED BACK INTO THE THROES OF SHITTY METAPHORS.

TG: haha ok

TG: you can stop your tirade right there i know you missed me

TG: anyways where are you

TG: i havent heard you anywhere which is pretty fucking impossible

CG: HAHA VERY FUNNY.

CG: I'LL JUST HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN PLUNKED DOWN ON THE BRIGHTEST PLANET IN THE ENTIRETY OF PARADOX SPACE.

CG: MY SIGHT ORIFICES ARE GOING TO BLEED PROFUSELY, AND I WILL END UP LIKE CAPTOR, OR EVEN WORSE

CG: PYROPE.

TG: are you on earth or something

CG: HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW WHAT EARTH LOOKS LIKE?

CG:  ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'M ON THE HOTTEST AND BRIGHTEST PLACE IN EVERYWHERE. I'M ACTUALLY SURPRISED THAT MY SKIN HAS NOT BEGUN TO BUBBLE AND PEEL FROM MY SHITSACK OF A BODY.

CG: THERE’S ALSO AN IMPERIOUSLY TALL BUILDING INFRONT OF ME. 

CG: DAVE ITS SO DAMN HOT. COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS HEAT.

Dave had a hunch, but he was so worried that he was wrong, and that he was just getting his hopes up.

TG: dude just a sec

He leapt up from his PC (damn, he’s been doing a lot of leaping) and peered out his window, ignoring the incessant pings from Karkat.

Down below, he saw human and troll folk alike, milling around. Weird. Last time he was on Earth, he was fairly certain that there wasn’t trolls. Maybe this version of Sburb decided to go with a nice mix of troll-humans this time.

A familiar candy corn horn caught his attention. Dave called out, but when the head didn’t turn in his direction to yell truly obscene profanities, he assumed Karkat didn’t hear him, so he went back to his computer.

CG: STRIDER?

CG: ARE YOU STILL THERE?

CG: DAMN IT. ANSWER ME. WHY WOULD YOU RUN OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU WENT.

TG: im back

CG: WHERE DID YOU GO

TG: to the window i see you dude

TG: i tried calling but you didnt answer

CG: WELL.

CG: GOOD, I GUESS? I’M GLAD I’M NOT BY MYSELF.

CG: CAN YOU DIRECT ME TO THE WHEREVER UGLYASS HIVEBUILDING YOU LIVE IN? CONSIDERING EVERYING SHITSTAIN OF A BUILDING LOOKS THE SAME, I’M QUITE A BIT FUCKING LOST.

TG: kay dude

Dave gave him directions, and a few minutes later, Dave heard the doorbell, loud and repeating.

He flung the door open, face to face with an angry, grey troll. He could tell that Karkat had definitely been crying. Wuss.

They stood like that for awhile, taking in each other, before Karkat tackled Dave, wrapping him in a bearhug.

“Dude, dude, no homo!” Dave chuckled, almost crying from sheer relief.

“No Dave, _all_ homo!” Karkat shouted, squeezing him tighter.

  
They fell to the floor, still wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Dave inhaled Karkats familiar scent, and somehow, he knew that everything would be alright with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess everything from here-on is kind of an au????? idk. i liked the canon ending, even if it left almost all of my questions unanswered. but thats ok. i'll just answer all my questions here.
> 
> (also sorry it's so short!!! i think all of these chapters are like....connected drabbles.)


	3. Jade and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion that was a _long_ time coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *back after not posting for like 3 months, and after all the post canon content*  
> i can't believe i originally wrote this fic as a prediction of what would happen, and was shot down brutally shot down by the canon overlords. oh well i probably wasnt going to be right anyways lmao!

“Tally ho, Jade! Wake up!” The voice sounded familiarly cheerful, but Jade was _sleeping_ and right now, it was too peppy.

“I’m tryna _sleep_. Wake me in five minutes,” Jade muttered, and threw a pillow vaguely in the direction of the voice.

There was a “Nope!” and the wind got knocked out of Jade as a humongous body landed on top of her.

Jade was fully awake, and managed to shove the heavy lump off of herself. “Five more minutes-oh forget it, I’m too awake now, thanks a lot.” She flopped on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her eyesight was pretty fuzzy as her glasses were on the table besides her. She was still pretty tired, and was processing things kind of slow, so she decided not to put them on just yet.

“Good, that was my intention!”

Jade glanced over, unamused. The blob was yellow and brown, but there was a wide splash of white across what Jade assumed was the face, so he was probably smiling. Cheeky nutjob.

She rolled over on her stomach, and grabbed her glasses. She would’ve used her teleportation powers, but really, she didn’t feel like it. Putting them on, she sat up and studied around her room.

 

Her room. That harbored Jake’s room as well.

 

Jake’s room.

 

WHAT?!

 

“Jake, you’re here?!” Jade cried out.

Jake was quizzical. “Well, yeah Jade. I thought you knew that already?”

“Well, obviously not!” She leapt up from the bed, and wrapped Jake in a bearhug. “Oh my God, I can’t believe it! You’re actually here! And now we’re sharing a room!”

“I couldn’t believe it either! When that light spread out in the end game room, I thought you were a goner for sure! Imagine my surprise when I wake up and you’re right there!”

They embraced each other tightly in happy disbelief. Eventually, Jade held Jake at arms length.

“What do you think that light was?” she asked.

Jake shrugged. “I dunno. I think….” He sat down on his bed (his! Jade still couldn’t believe they were sharing a room) and adopted a thinking pose. “I think it was Hope aspect, with a bit of Light aspect as well! I’m no expert on Light, but it’s possible Light knew what our innermost desires were, and Hope made it possible!”

Jade nodded in agreement. What Jake said seemed plausible enough, and after all, he was the only expert on Hope they had right now. “Maybe we should ask Rose,” Jade suggested. “What you said sounded good, and Rose would probably be able to confirm it!”

“Rightio, Jade!” He dashed over to his computer, and Jade did the same.

 

GARDENGNOSTIC and GOLGOTHASTERROR began pestering TENTACLETHERAPIST at 14:34

GG: hey rose! How are you doing?

TT: Surprisingly well, actually. I’ve found Roxy in my house, however.

GG: is that a bad thing?

TT: No. It’s actually quite a good thing, considering I don’t exactly want to live in a cold lonely mansion by myself.

TT: I’ve had enough of that for one lifetime.

GG: You could make it warm and lovely rose! 

TT: I could, but I rather admire the aesthetic of a desolate mansion in the middle of the woods that is somehow kept up with by the mysterious women living inside.

TT: However, Roxy said she’d rather have an nice house with friends. Who am I to go against her wishes?

GG: aw, rose, you’re so nice!

GG: anyways me and jake have a question!

GG: Yep! I was wondering if you knew exactly what the light consisted of? I thought it could be hope aspect, with a funky mix of light inside as well.

GG: So when the mysterious light touched us the light aspect knew what our deepest desires are and the hope made it happen!

GG: And since you’re our resident light expert we thought you could confirm it!

TT: Hmm. 

TT: You’re right.

TT: It was a solid manifestation of the Light and Hope aspect, and meant no harm to us, despite it’s rather threatening appearance. 

TT: That was quite an astute observation Jake. 

GG: Thank you! 

 

Jade turned away from her computer, and smiled brightly at Jake. “Looks like that settles it then!”

Jake nodded. “Quite right!”

Jade and Jake bolted out the bedroom, eager to explore which parts of their old home had made it to their new, conjoined house.They found that Jake’s kitchen had come along for the ride, and the third floor of Jade’s house had appeared as well. Jade was upset that her garden didn’t make it, but Jake told her that she could probably appearify it with her skills, and that cheered her up considerably. They had also found that while the majority of Jade’s Grandpa’s stuffed kills had come as well, most of them did not make it _whole,_  and there was stuffing everywhere. Jake proposed they leave this mess for another day, and Jade agreed immediately.

 

When they had made it outside, Jade blanched at the sheer amount of wild animals on the island.

“Jake! Did you have these on your island?”

He nodded. “Yep! I used to spar with them too, and gained quite a few pounds of muscle as well.” He flexed in a cheesy strong man pose, and Jade smacked him on the arm, laughing.

 

They weren’t going to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me come back 3 months later


	4. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps friends can come along for the ride as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!!

Rose sat up on her bed, breathing heavily. She quickly scanned her surroundings, and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Thank  _ goodness  _ she was right about the light. 

 

Rose detected high amounts of Light aspect in the ray that had come to supposedly kill them all, but she could tell that wasn’t all that it consisted of. She had a hunch that it wouldn’t kill them, which is the only reason she threw herself into it. Rose supposed she should have told the others, considering they were fearing for their lives, but when that thought crossed her mind she was already in the process of falling into the rays. 

Rose was back in her room, sunlight cheerfully streaming in as if the last time she was here it wasn’t on fucking fire. She peeked out the window, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously when SkaiaNet wasn’t next to her house. She couldn’t have thought of any places that the labs could have gone to, but it was odd that the lab was to suddenly disappear.

She heaved herself out of the bed and left her room in search of others. Rose wouldn’t have minded being alone inside of her house, but it was a lot more quiet than when her mother was usually running a vacuum somewhere in the house. 

All of the sudden, Rose was tackled by a crying, screaming girl. 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you’re here  _ too _ !” Roxy screamed, squeezing Rose tightly. “I thought I’d be by myself and I almost died but then I saw you and…” 

Rose couldn’t make out the rest, as Roxy had gotten choked up with sobs. They sat for a long time, Roxy sobbing and Rose, caught up in all the emotional intensity, cried right along with her.

Finally, Roxy pulled away, sniffing but smiling. “Sorry for ruining your clothes, Rose,” she said, feebly wiping at the tear stains on Rose’s godtier garb.

Rose waved her off. “It’s no problem.” She looked around, but didn’t spy anybody else, and her heart sunk a little. Surely Kanaya could get on without her but Rose wasn’t sure if she could get on without her.

Roxy stood up, pulling Rose up as well. “I think we should explore,” she said. “I haven’t seen much of the house, but it  _ definitely _ looked different than the last time I was here. Did you know you have a bigass wizard?”

Rose chuckled, following Roxy, who talked enthusiastically about everything she was going to do.

“I was thinkin’ of inviting everyone over, or at least, everyone who survived,” Roxy said, tugging Rose along by the hand. “This place is big, and I’m pretty sure everyone could live here.”

“I think maybe they’re living at their own homes. It’s possible they would like to continue living there,” Rose advised.

Roxy shrugged, and hung a right into the kitchen. “They don’t have to  _ stay _ . They can just come over a lot, y’know?” 

“I know. Still, please don’t be disappointed if they don’t immediately jump at the chance to live with you.”

Roxy put two hands on Rose shoulders. “I won’t. I get to live with  _ you _ , and that’s good enough for me.” She gave Rose a smile, and Rose smiled back.

“First things first however. We’re getting rid of all the booze in the house,” Roxy announced. She opened the wine cabinet, pulling out bottle after bottle and putting them on the counter.

Pesterchum pinged, and Rose pulled out her phone to reply. Thankfully, it was Jade and Jake, who had also “survived” the rays of light. Rose assumed everyone else survived as well, but she also shot everyone a quick message, just to make sure.

Roxy opened a window and started to throw the bottles out the window. Rose gave her a questioning look, to which Roxy shrugged and said “Symbolism.”

Rose’s mouth quirked up into a smile, and she checked her phone for any new messages.

 

**TENTACLETHERAPIST pestered GRIMAUXILIATRIX at 13:12**

TT: Just checking to see if you are indeed alive and not locked away in some dream bubble. 

TT: You are alive, and not dead, correct?

GA: Yes I Am Quite Alive. I Am Doing Everything That A Normal Person Does When They Are Alive, Such As Breathing And Pumping Blood.

 

Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

 

TT: Fantastic. Do you have any clue as to where you are?

TT: Alternia, perhaps?

GA: Originally I Thought I Was On Alternia, Since I Saw The Sun, But This Is Not My Own Sun, Nor Is This My Hive, Although It Is A Rather Stylish Hive.

GA: I Actually Seem To Be Rather Lost In This Hive.

GA: Perhaps You Could Direct Me? It Looks Similar To Your House From Which I Spied On You Previously, But There Are Quite A Few Elements That I Have Never Seen Before.

GA: Such As The Extreme Number Of Fenestrated Planes Just Lying About In A Haphazard Manner.

**TIPSYGNOSTALGIC joined the conversation!**

TG: the fenestrated planes are because of me. roses house and my house mustve mashed together or something

TG: some kinda house soup

TG: anyways this is kanaya???

TG: lemme just say u got a lot of standards to live up to miss

TG: u cant get ur hands on my ecto-daughter slash mother slash whatever without meeting them

GA: I See. 

GA: Then Perhaps I Should Try To Meet Your So Called Standards For Your Ecto Daughter Slash Mother Slash Whatever, As I Do Rather Like Rose And Would Like To Continue Being With Her.

GA: Perhaps We Shorten That Name For Your Ecto Daughter Slash Mother Slash Whatever, As It Is Rather Tedious To Type.

TG:....

TG: dammit you already met all my standards. 

TG: ig ur free to handle my ecto mother daughter.

TG: rose u got urself quite a catch ;)

TT: I know.

TT: How did you manage to get into Kanaya and I’s private conversation?

TG: rose

TG: rose.

TG:  _ rose. _

TG: i’m a rogue. i sneak in anywhere i like

TT: I suppose. 

TT: However, you could’ve also asked to join. You  _ are _ sitting right in front of me, after all.

GA: You Are Both Together? 

TG: yep! 

TG: i found and then tackled rose

TG: sorry bout that by the way

TT: As I said before, no problem.

TT: I would also tackle my ecto mother-daughter if given the chance.

TT: Anyways, Kanaya have you seen any of your friends? 

GA: Hmm.

GA: I Have Not Seen Any Of My Alternian Counterparts, But I Have Seen A Rather Sheepish Cherub. 

GA: From Her Few Words, I Have Gathered That She Is Quite Nice.

TG: !!!!

TG: ur with calliope!!!

TG: rose add her quick

TG: her tag is uranianumbra u can’t miss it!

TT: Alrighty.

**TENTACLETHERAPIST added URANIANUMBRA to the chat!**

TG: hi calliope!!!

UU: hUllo!!

UU: i mUst say, the ride here (wherever “here” is) was quite tUmUltUoUs. 

TG: yah u get used to it tho

UU: i sUppose, even thoUgh i don’t think we’ll be going throUgh that again. it seemed to be one Use only.

TT: From what Jake and I have discussed briefly, we think the light was made out of some solid form of aspect.

TT: I hypothesize that it’s some kind of endgame mechanism for when Sburb was completed. Why I wasn’t aware of this is pretty odd, but no one’s hurt, so it’s harmless.

GA: Ah Yes. I Am Glad That My Friends Made It. Except The One’s Who Died Before The Game Was Completed. Perhaps They Are Alive As Well, But That Is Another Conversation For Another Date.

GA: Calliope And I Are Still Stumbling Around This Hive, However. It Is Rather Large, And I Think I’ve Gotten More Lost Than Before.

GA: I Believe I’ll Withhold From Talking Any Further, As You All May Be The Cause As To Why I Am Not Paying Attention To Where I Am Going.

TG: dont text and walk folks.

 

Rose turned her phone off, and looked up at Roxy, who seemed to be even more excited. 

Roxy leapt up to her feet, and dashed out the door. “We’ve gotta find them!” she called out from 

Rose heaved herself up as well, following Roxy out the door. “We don’t have a clue as to where they are, and I don’t suppose you’ve divined a location from the conversation.”

Roxy shrugged. “This house isn’t  _ that _ big. I give it an hour, tops.” She grabbed Rose’s hand again, and ran down the corridor, calling out Kanaya and Calliope’s names. 

Fortunately, before Roxy pulled Rose’s arm out of her socket, Rose spotted Kanaya in the atrium. 

Maybe Rose was still feeling the effects of the her cry-fest with Roxy, but she felt herself tear up again when she spied Kanaya. Unlike Roxy, she didn’t immediately throw herself at Kanaya, but she did engage in a lively jog towards her, and then hugged her from behind.

Kanaya stiffened a bit, and Rose worried that Kanaya didn’t remember her, but then Kanaya turned around and lifted Rose into a bear hug. 

“You act as if you haven’t seen me in three years,” Rose wheezed when Kanaya put her down.

Kanaya rolled her eyes. “I thought you were dead, and this is how you repay me.”

“But you already knew that I was alive,” Rose replied.

“But I  _ thought _ you were dead, and resolved to hug you before you confirmed your currently still-living status. The hug was already going to happen, and there was very little you could do to stop it,” Kanaya retorted. 

Rose smirked, and she glanced at Roxy, who had already tackled Calliope and was now helping her up, talking excitedly.

“Are you ok with...this?” Rose asked. “Living with me, I mean. You’ve already done it for three years, but it was with other people, and there’s considerably less people and-"  


“Yes,” Kanaya interrupted, smiling gently. “I’m perfectly happy with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its still a fluff fic ig. i was thinking about expanding into a bigger universe after ive written about all the reunions but who knows :U
> 
> i kinda feel like im dragging this out so maybe i wont keep writing this??? i mean i got the beta kids out the way which was my main focus so....¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
